The Ferris Wheel
by KenLeondhart23
Summary: Pertemuan tak sengaja di ferris wheel membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo harus memendam rasa rindu selama bertahun-tahun. MeanieCouple


**The Ferris Wheel**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Cast : Seventeen Members**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Lenght : OneShoot**

 **Summary : Pertemuan tak sengaja di ferris wheel membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo harus memendam rasa rindu selama bertahun-tahun.**

 **= = =Happy Reading's= = =**

 _Lotte World 11.00 AM 23 Juni XXXX_

Lotte World masih ramai seperti biasanya. Ditambah hari ini adalah Weekend. Lotte World tempat yang tepat untuk melepas penat karena aktivitas yang dijalani selama seminggu penuh. Salah satu wahana yang banyak dikunjungi adalah _Ferris Wheel (Biang Lala)_. Tidak heran banyak orang yang rela mengantri untuk menaiki wahana ini. Didepan kabin bernomor 17 yang terbuka terlihat seorang pemuda jangkung berambut hitam legam bersiap akan menaiki wahana itu. Namanya Kim Mingyu seorang CEO disalah satu perusahaan terkemuka dikorea. Tuntutan pekerjaan yang berat membuat dia datang kesini untuk melepas stresnya.

"Heiiiii! KAU YANG JANGKUNG!" Langkah kaki Mingyu tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Semua orang menoleh kearah pemuda yang sedang berlari kearah mereka dengan tangan menunjuk kearah Mingyu . Dahi mulus Mingyu berkerut melihat pemuda yang berlari kearahnya dengan muka panik. Tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu ditarik oleh seorang ahjumma yang menyebabkan langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Kau harus mengantri jika ingin menaiki wahana ini, nak!" Ucap ahjumma itu pada sang pemuda. Pemuda itu nampak berpikir, lalu mulai melepaskan tangan ahjumma itu dari lengannya.

"Ahjumma, aku tak perlu mengantri. Kekasihku sudah menunggu didepan pintu kabin." Katanya lalu mulai berjalan kearah Mingyu dengan senyum manisnya. Kata-kata dan senyum manis pemuda itu membuat Mingyu tertegun didepan pintu kabin. Bahkan orang-orang disana juga terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. 'apa yang dia maksud adalah aku?' Inner Mingyu. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri didepan Mingyu. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia meraih lengan Mingyu.

"Chagi-ya, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada manja. 'siapa pemuda ini? Tingkahnya manis sekali' Mingyu hanya bisa berdialog dengan diri dia _sedikit_ terpesona dengan pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku ya. Diluar sangat macet." Ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Mingyu menaiki kabin yang sudah terbuka. Mereka duduk berdampingan, pintu kabin sudah tertutup dan kabin itu juga mulai bergerak. Namun tautan pemuda itu belum lepas dari tangan Mingyu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa berniat melepaskan tautan sang pemuda. Mingyu berdebar tidak normal berada disamping pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, dia menatap keluar seperti mencari-cari sesuatu atau seseorang?. Mingyu yang penasaran juga ikut menatap kebawah, dia dapat melihat banyak orang dibawah sana. Mata tajamnya tanpa sengaja menangkap beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam seperti bodyguard yang mencari-cari sseorang. Pemuda itu juga terlihat menyeringai senang lalu menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan cepat. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka menyatu, mata keduanya tiba-tiba melotot. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat mereka berpaling kearah lain. Rona merah menghiasi pipi keduanya. 'Shit!' Mingyu dan pemuda itu mengupat dalam hati.

"Kau bisa melepas tanganmu dari lenganku." Ucap Mingyu tanpa melihat kearah Pemuda itu. Dia masih malu karena adegan 'ciuman' tanpa sengajanya. 'Sial, bibiirnya lembut sekali.' Inner Mingyu.

"ah..ah.. maaf." Ucap pemuda itu. "Aku akan pindah." Pemuda itu berdiri lalu pindah ke seberang tempat duduk Mingyu. Pemuda itu masih menunduk, Mingyu dapat melihat rona merah dipipinya.

"Namaku Wonwoo dan aku minta maaf." Ucapnya masih menunduk. "Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan kau adalah kekasihku, dan soal ci-cium-ciuman tadi, itu tidak sengaja. Kau bisa melupakannya dan menganggap itu tak pernah terjadi." Jelasnya masih menunduk. Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap pemuda itu intens. 'Melupakannya? Hell. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan bibirnya yang lembut itu.' Inner mingyu lagi. 'Aishhh... Apa yang kau pikirkan Mingyu. Sadarkan dirimu Kim Mingyu.' Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sedangkan pemuda didepannya masih menunduk.

"Apakah begitu caramu meminta maaf, bocah?" Tanya Mingyu stelah menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ehh? Bocah?" Beo pemuda itu, lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mingyu. Mata mereka saling memandang sejenak sebelum Mingyu mengalihkan padangannya kearah luar kabin. Lalu menghela napas pelan dan kembali menatap pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu.

"Iya bocah. Bahkan melihat tingkahmu saja sudah terlihat kalau kau masih bocah." Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku sudah dewasa. Umurku sudah 19 tahun, Ajusshi." Geramnya.

"Benarkah? Apakah lari dari Bodyguard dan mengaku menjadi kekasih seseorang yang tidak dikenal sudah dikatakan dewasa, bocah." Mingyu tersenyum mengejek kearah Wonwoo. "Dan umurku belum setua itu untu kau panggil bocah. Aku hanya tua 3 tahun darimu." Jelas Mingyu, siapa juga yang mau dipanggil Ajusshi. Mingyu masih terlihat sangat muda, apa mata tajam bocah ini sudah rabun?.Wonwoo nampak menggeretakkan giginya mendengar penuturan Mingyu.

"Namaku Wonwoo dan aku bukan bocah. Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu tadi Ajusshi." Jelas Wonwoo kesal.

"Namaku Mingyu, dan aku bukan Ajusshi. Apakah mengatakan maaf tanpa melihat kearah orangnya bisa dikatakan meminta maaf." Mingyu masih setia menampilkan senyuman mengejeknya. Wonwoo nampak menghela napas lelah mendengar ejekan Mingyu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa tingkah Mingyu sangat kekanakan.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku minta maaf karena mengaku menjadi kekasihmu tadi, hyung." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis. Mingyu kembali tertegun melihat senyuman manis dari Wonwoo. Detak jantungnya sangat kencang namun menyenangkan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam rongga dadanya. Setelah mencoba menenanangkan detak jantungnya. Dia menatap Wonwoo yang masih setia dengan senyuman manis itu.

"Aku akan memafkanmu jika kau memberi alasan kenapa kau melalukannya padaku." Ucapan Mingyu melunturkan senyuman manis Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap tak suka kearah Mingyu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasan aku melakukannya, Mingyu-shi." Desisnya tak suka.

"Aku perlu tahu alasannya. Kau sudah membuatku malu karena pengakuan palsumu itu. Ahh.. Apa kau mau aku laporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik.?" Tanya Mingyu kembali dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Lapor saja aku tak takut. Aku juga akan melaporkan ajusshi ke polisi karena pelecehan seksual. Kau menciumku tadi." Tantang Wonwoo membalas ucapan Mingyu dengan senyuman mengejek juga.

"Benarkah? Kau yang menciumku. Kau menempelkan bibirmu ke bibirku. Itu salahmu sendiri." Ucap Mingyu dengan enteng membuat Wonwoo tambah kesal. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tajam seakan-akan tatapannya akan menghancurkan Mingyu saat itu juga. Mingyu hanya cuek-cuek saja ditatap tajam seperti itu. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau lebih suka tinggal didalam penjara dibandingkan menjelaskan alasanmu." Ujar Mingyu sambil mengambil handphone dalam kantong celananya. Mingyu mulai menekan angka pada layar handphonenya lalu mulai terdengar suara telpon tersambung. Wonwoo terkejut melihat Mingyu benar-benar menelpon polisi. Suara sapaan dari sebrang telpon membuat Wonwoo dengan cepat merebut handphone Mingyu lalu mematikan sambungan telpon. Mingyu yang terkejut dengan gerakan Wonwoo tidak sempat untuk merebut handphonenya dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan jelaskan alasannya dan mengembalikan handphone ini. Tapi ajusshi harus berjanji tidak akan menelpon polisi lagi." Ujar Wonwoo cepat ketika melihat Mingyu mendelik kearahnya. Mingyu mendengus mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Bocah ini masih takut polisi juga ternyata.

"Baiklah baiklah aku berjanji. Kembalikan ponselku dan berhenti memanggilku ajusshi. Panggil aku hyung." Ucapnya malas bermain-main lagi dengan bocah manis didepannya. Wonwoo mengembalikan ponsel Mingyu, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tempat duduk kabinnya. Dia terlihat berpikir untuk memberi alasan pada Mingyu.

"Kau melihat orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam seperti bodyguard tadikan,hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo, dan dijawab anggukan kepala dari Mingyu. "Mereka adalah bodyguard appaku." Lanjutnya. Mingyu tidak terkejut mendengar ucapan Wonwoo karena dia sudah menebak dari tadi. "Appa menyuruhku untuk kuliah jurusan bisnis di London. Appa berencana untuk menjadikan aku sebagai penerus perusahaannya, karena aku adalah ana tunggal. Otomatis perusahaan itu akan diteruskan olehku. Tapi aku menolaknya, aku meyukai seni. Seni lukis tepatnya. Aku sudah berencana untuk kuliah dijurusan seni lukis tanpa sepengetahuan appa. Aku juga sudah diterima di salah satu Universitas Amerika. Aku mengirimkan berkas pendaftarannya secara diam-diam. Hari ini appa menerima surat penerimaan itu. Dia marah besar dan berencana untuk mengirimku ke Universitas London karena aku juga diterima disana. Appa menyiapkan semua berkasnya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku kabur lewat jendela kamarku dan ketahuan oleh salah satu bodygurd appa saat sedang melompati pagar rumah. Aku berlari dari rumah dan tanpa sadar aku sudah ada di Lotte World tanpa sengaja aku melihat hyung yang akan menaiki ini, aku berlari kearahmu daan saat melihatmu akan menaikki ini aku tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Yahh ,,,, seperti itulah." Jelas Wonwoo dengan wajah suramnya. Mingyu yang melihat wajah suram Wonwoo merasa seperti ada batu menimpa jantungnya. Sesak.

Mingyu tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi dalam hidupnya. Mingyu tak menyangka jika cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang ada. Mingyu sangat sadar dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Rasa ingin melindungi, tak suka saat melihat Wonwoo bersedih, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan saat melihat senyum Wonwoo. Cinta. Entah bagaimana namun rasa cinta itu muncul tiba-tiba dalam rongga dadanya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu bergerak mendekati Wonwoo lau mulai berlutut. Wonwoo menatap bingung kearah Wonwoo direngkuh dengan erat. Mata Wonwoo membulat. Terkejut dengan perlakuan Mingyu. Hangat. Nyaman. Perasaan itu datang menghampiri Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Mingyu. Air mata mengalir dari mata tajamnya. Wonwoo menangis karena sikap appanya, menangis saat rasa nyaman dan menyesakkan itu menyelimuti dirinya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah merasakan perasaan senyaman itu.

"Menangislah." Mingyu mengelus punggung sempit Wonwoo saat mendengar suara tangisan Wonwoo. Kabin yang mereka tempati tiba-tiba berhenti tepat dipuncaknya. mungkin ada masalah dengan mesinnya. tapi Pelukan keduanya tidak terlepas Mingyu yang menunduk untuk memeluk Wonwoo nampak masih mengelus-ngelus punggung sempit itu. Suara tangisan Wonwoo mulai berhenti bertepatan dengan bergeraknya lagi kabin mereka. Posisi mereka bertahan beberapa menit. Wonwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mingyu. Mingyu dengan enggan melepaskan pelukkannya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali duduk lalu melihat kearah luar kabin, sesekali dia melirik kearah Wonwoo yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mingyu berdeham mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana canggung dalam ruangan sempit itu.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada canggung. Wonwoo sedikit tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya, tanpa sengaja mereka bertatapan. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Mingyu. Dia malu untuk menatap Mingyu stetalah apa yang terjadipada mereka beberapa saat lalu. Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang menghindarinya, Mingyu menghela napas kecil.

"Temani aku berkeliling !" Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah. Wonwoo menaikkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu dengan mata membulat. "Apa?" Tanya Mingyu melihat tatapan terkejut Wonwoo padanya.

"Hyung bilang apa?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku bilang, temani aku berkeliling setelah turun. Kau juga tidak tahu harus kemana. Lebih baik kau menjadi Tour Guide seharian ini." Jawabnya santai. "Aku akan membayar makanmu, jadi tenang saja. Kau tidak akan kelaparan. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan." Lanjut Mingyu mengangkat tangan saat Wonwoo akan protes dengan perkataannya. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Menjadi Tour Guide lebih baik dibandingkan harus kembali jerumah,pikirnya.

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada percakapan lagi sampai mereka turun. Hari sudah menunjukan jam 11.35 AM. 35 menit duduk didalam kabin membuat punggung mereka sedikit keram. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan berdampingan. Tidak banyak yang mereka obrolkan selama berjalan-jalan di Lotte World. Wonwoo lebih banyak bercerita dan Mingyu hanya menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menjadi pendengar yang baik untu Wonwoo. Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo masuk kedalam restoran untuk makan siang dan disambut anggukan ceria dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo dari tadi menahan lapar, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk meminta makan pada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya terkekeh melihat anggukan semangat dari Wonwoo, tangannya bergerak dengan mengacak surai Wonwoo tanpa perintah. Lalu bergerak masuk kedalam restoran meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terdiam karena perlakuan Mingyu. Wajah Wonwoo memerah sedangkan Mingyu merutuki tangannya yang bergerak tiba-tiba bergerak mengacak surai halus Wonwoo.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, sebenarnya hanya Wonwoo yang makan seperti itu. Mingyu memperhatikan setiap gerakan Wonwoo yang ada didepannya. Merekamnya dengan baik,seakan-akan esok dia tak bisa melihat Wonwoo lagi. setelah makan mereka duduk dibawah pohon, Wonwoo merengek meminta dibelikan kembang gula pada Mingyu yang membuat kadar manisnya betambah. Dengan senang hati Mingyu membelikan kembang gula itu untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan Wonwoo yang sedang memakan kembang gula ditangannya.

"Setelah ini kita kemana hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo yang tanpa sengaja melihat Mingyu yang sedang yang tertangkap basah dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengelus tengguknya gugup.

"Bagimana kalau kita mencoba beberapa wahana?" Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo tanpa melihat kearah Wonwoo.

"Call!" Teriak Wonwoo semangat. Kapan lagi dia bisa naik wahana Lotte World dengan gratis, hehehe. Mingyu tersenyum mendengar teriakan semangat Wonwoo. Sangat Kekanakan,pikirnya,

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berkeliling Lotte World untuk mencoba satu-satu wahana disana sesuai dengan permintaan Mingyu. Mereka naik hampir selur wahana yng ada di Lotte World. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada gurat lelah diwajah kebahagian yang terpancar dari wajah keduanya. Setelah berjam-jam mereka mengelilngi Lotte World hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan malam sungai Han. Mereka berjalan sesekali bercanda satu sama nyaman dan hangat terus dirasakan keduanya. Memang terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah perasaan nyaman kepada pasangan. Namun itulah yang sedang mereka rasakan.

Tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh orang-orang berpakaian rapi. Itu adalah bodyguard Wonwoo. Wonwoo mundur bersmbuyi dibelakang tubuh tinggi Mingyu. Mingyu juga sudah pasang badan untuk melindungi Wonwoo.

"Tuan muda Wonwoo anda harus kembali kerumah. Jika tidak Tuan besar Jeon akan marah." Ucap salah satu Bodyguardnya mencoba untuk bergerak kearah Wonwoo, namun Mingyu menghadang Bosyguard itu untuk lebih mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mau pulang hyung. Aku mohon." Mingyu bisa merasakan rasa ketakutan Wonwoo meskipun Wonwoo mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Junhui hyung, aku mohon biarkan aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin kembali kerumah hyung." Mohon Wonwoo dengan suara isakan yang ditahannya. Bodyguard yang dipanggil Junhui oleh Wonwoo nampak terdiam sebentar lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Kalau begitu anda memang harus dipaksa tuang muda." Ucapnya lalu memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya untuk menangkap Wonwoo. Melihat tanda bahaya Mingyu membalikkan badannya lalu menarik tangan Wonwo. Mingyu berlari dengan cepat, Wonwoo ikut berlari mencoba mengimbangi laju lari Mingyu. Melihat tuan mudanya dibawa kabur, Junhui dan bawahannya berlari mengejar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Salah satu bodyguard berhasil meraih tangan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu berbalik dan menghantamkan tinjunya pada wajah sang bodyguard. Bodyguard itu jatuh tersungkur, melihat kesempatan itu merekakembali berlari kedalam Lotte World. Bodyguard Wonwoo berhasil mengejar dan mulai mengepung mereka. Mingyu menyembunyikan Wonwoo dibelkang tubuhnya, memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi Wonwoo. Suasana yang mulai sepi membuat mereka dengan mudah untuk berlari tanpa harus menabrak.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG!" Teriak Wonwoo. Demi apapun dia tidak ingin kembali kerumah itu.

"Tapi, sayangnya anda harus pulang tuan muda." Kata Junhui.

"Kalian tidak bisa membawa Wonwoo jauh dariku." Desis Mingyu.

"Kami bisa, kami sudah mendapat perintah dari Tuan besar. Anda tidak bisa menentang perintah tuan besar. Anda juga bukan siapa-siapa disini."

"Cihh...Persetan dengan itu, dan aku punya hak!. AKU KEKASIH WONWOO!" Teriak Mingyu lantang tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya. Wonwoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Mingyu, dia dapat merasakan genggaman Mingyu menguat ditangannya.

"Tapi kami tidak peduli. Bawa tuan muda pulang!" Perinta Junhui. Anak buahnya mulai bergerak mendekati Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Para bodyguard itu mulai bergerak untuk menyerang Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka mulai berkelahi satu sama lain. 2 lawan 20. Wonwoo mau tak mau harus ikut berkelahi, suara geraman, pukulan, darah dan keringat berkumpul menjadi satu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mulai terdesak, mereka memang mengalahkan beberapa namun mereka kalah jumlah.

BRAAKKK

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar suara pukulan lalu berbalik dan melihat salah satu bodyguardnya sedang memegang balok, Wonwoo dapat melihat darah mulai mengalir dikepala Mingyu.

"HYUNGGGG!" Wonwoo berteriak kencang bertepatan dengan robohnya Mingyu, dia ingin mendekat namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik Junhui dan beberapa bodyguardnya. Wonwoo memberontak, dia ingin memeluk tubuh lemah Mingyu.

"HYUNGGGG..!MINGYUUUU HYUNGG!" Teriak Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu terbaring lemah dilantai. "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!" Teriaknya lagi. Teriakan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kembali sadar, dia mulai bangun meskipun kepalanya masih pusing. Dia berjalan gontai kearah Wonwoo yang sedang berteriak-teriak. Junhui melihat Mingyu bergerak tertatih kearah mereka. "Habisi Dia!" Perintahnya. Mendengar perintah Junhui Wonwoo kembali memberontak dengan brutal.

"TIDAK! JANGAN! AKU AKAN PULANG HYUNG! KUMOHON HYUNG! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" Wonwoo berteriak memohon. Dia terus berteriak memohon pada Junhui namun tidak dihiraukan. Teriakannya berhenti saat mendengar teriakan sakit dari mulut Mingyu. Disana, dia melihat salah satu bodyguardnya memegang pisau berlumuran darah. Disebelahnya Mingyu sedang memegang perutnya yang berlumuran darah. Mulutnya juga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, namun Mingyu dia tidak menyerah. Dia memukul bodyguard itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Bodyguard laain mulai bergerak kearah Mingyu. Mereka memukuli Mingyu hinggga jatuh tersungkur,mereka terus memukul Mingyu yang sudah tak berdaya diatas lantai Lottte World.

"BERHENNTIII! JANGAN SAKITI DIIAAA." Wonwoo berteriak lalu dengan cepat melepaskan cengkraman para bodyguardnya. Dia berlari kearah Mingyu, namun dia kembali tertangkap. Mingyu ingin kembali bangun, ingin memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang hangat, ingin menenangkannya namun dia sudah tdiak punya tenaga. Dia banyak kehilang darah. semua yang ada disekitarnya terlihat mulai berputar. Dia berusaha mengulurkan tangan penuh darahnya kearah Wonwoo. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanyalah teriakan frustasi Wonwoo. Setelahnya gelap.

===END===

 _OMAKE_

5 tahun kemudian

Seorang pemuda dengan mata tajam mengacak-acak kasar rambut hitamnya. Dia sungguh lelah dengan berkas-berkas yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Jihoon-ah, tidak bisakah kau saja yang memerikksa berkas-berkas sialan ini?" Tanyanya pada jihoon pemuda mungil yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau harus memeriksanya sediri Wonwoo hyung." Jawab Jihoon. Wonwoo mendesah frustasi. "Seharusnya aku kabur saja saat di London." Ujarnya sambil menempelkan kepalanya diatas kertas-kertas sialan itu. "Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, apa kabarnya? Aku sangat merindukan suaranya." Gumamnya peristiwa di Lotte World dia langsung dikirim ke London. Selama 3 tahun dia berharap bisa mendapatkan kabar dari Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya berharap Mingyu selamat sehingga dia masih bisa ada harapan untuk bertemu. Rasa nyaman itu dia sangat merindukan perasan itu. Perasaan yang dia kira hanya sementara ternyata tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta hingga sekarang.

"Kau belum bisa melupakan pria itu.?" Tanya Jihoon dan dibalas anggukan lemah Wonwoo. "kenapa tidak kau coba untuk lupakan hyung.?" Tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Aku ingin. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku sudah sangat mencintai pria itu Jihoon-ah." Jawabnya sedih. Dia merasa sangat sesak sekarang. Dia ingin menangis, namun sejak kejadian itu dia tidak bisa menangis lagi. Seakan-akan rasa sedih dan kebahagiannya juga terenggutsaat mereka terpisah.

"Heii.. Jangan bersedih hyung. Pasti kalian akan bertemu kembali. Bersemangatlah hyung." Hibur Jihoon. Jihoon juga merasaakan perasaan Wonwoo, dia sudah bersahabat denagn Wonwoo sejak kecil jadi dia tahu persis bagaimana kehilangannya Wonwoo. "Hyung, Kau harus bersiap untuk rapat."Ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo mulai meraih jasnya dan berjalan gontai mencoba menata perasaan sedihnya.

"Kau akan rapat dengan CEO dari perusahaan KIM Corp. Namanya Kim Mingyu." Langkah kaki Wonwoo tiba-tiba berhenti mendengar nama itu. 'Itu bukan Mingyu yang kukenal bukan.?' Tanya Wonwoo kalut. Dia sangat berharap itu Mingyu yang dia kenal. Rasa rindu yangterpendam selama ini sangat menyesakkan. Wonwoo kembali berjalan tidak dia dengarkan lagi omongan Jihoon, dia hanya ingin cepat sampai diruang rapat. Wonwoo berlari dengan cepat kearah ruang rapat, Jihoon yang berteriak dia tidak acuhkan. Yang ada diotaknya hanya riuang rapat. Wonwoo sampai diruang rapat, tiba-tiba hatinya berdebar tidak jelas, dengan tangan bergetar Wonwoo membuka pintu ruang rapat. Wonwoo masuk perlahan. Disana. Disalah satu kursi rapat. Orang yang selama ini dia cari. Orang yang selama ini dia rindukan. Orang yang selama ini dia cintai. Air mata mengalir keluar dari mata suara pintu terbuka, semua orang menatap kedepan pintu. Mereka melihat CEO Jeon Corp berdiri sedang menatap CEO dari Kim Corp dengan air mata yang mengalir. Tatapan mata tajam itu menggambarkan banyak perasaan. Cinta. Bahagia. Dan Rindu. Kim Mingyu yang melihat CEO dari Jeon Corp hanya bisa teridiam. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari. Yang selalu dirindukannya tiap detik.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan isakannya menuju kearah Mingyu. Mingyu juga bergerak kearah Wonwoo. Tatapan penuh kerinduan terpancar jelas dimata mereka berdua. Suasana sangat hening didalam ruangan rapat itu. Jihoon yang baru masukpun hanya bis terdiam melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar, hanya tatapan rindu. Mingyu dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Tubuh mungil itu masih sama. Masih hangat dan nyaman seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Wonwoo menangis terisak saat merasakan kenyamanan dari pelukan Mingyu.

"A-ak-aku sangat merindukanmu hyung." Ucap Wonwoo disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mu Wonwoo-ya. Sangat merindukanmu." Balas Mingyu. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit melepas rindu masing-masing. Mereka mengabaikan orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan rapat itu. Mereka tidak memeperdulikan jabatan masing-masing. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Wonwoo, memperhatikan wajah yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Aku Mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapnya tanpa keraguan. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Mingyu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Mingyu." Balasnya . Tanpa malu-malu Mingyu mencium Wonwoo tepat dibibir dengan penuh rasa cinta dan rindu.

= = =END= = =

Hallo Reader's... Apa kabar? Semoga sehat ya.. ? Salam kenal semuanya, saya authors baru dalam hal menulis, jadi kalo masih berantakkan dan banyak typo tolong dimaafkan ya..hhheee.

Ini cerita pertama yang saya publish disini. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya dan Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca cerita saya.

Aku tunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian...

Sampai jumpa dicerita yang lainnya...

 _= = =BYE= = =_


End file.
